U.S. Pat. No. 9,432,490 B2 discloses a portable electronic device including a first housing, and a second housing slidably coupled to the first housing. The first housing and the second housing is movable between a closed position, an open position and a transition position between the open position and the closed position. At least one input device and at least one position sensor are operable to detect whether the portable electronic device is in the open position, the closed position or the transition position. When the at least one position sensor detects the transition position, the at least one input device is disabled.